Revelations
by AliTellerFBI
Summary: Revealing a secret can go a long way, but for these two, they don't know if what they reveal will lead to devastation or eternal happiness. Who knows either could happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I do realize that I have written others pairings like Reid and Emily, so this one is a little different but bear with me I don't normally do OC. So I hope you enjoy, this idea came from the song "All of me" by John Legend: No lyrics included!**_

"EMILY!" I yell, as she throws her weight into the other side of the door. "Let me in!"

She gives a breathless laugh as we both struggle for control. Once more she throws her shoulder into the door and this time it doesn't budge on my side. I hear the lock slide into place and curse under my breath. "Emily," I growl out.

I hear her click her tongue on the other side of the door in a tsking manor, "I think you need to start working out tough guy, you're starting to lag." I hear her move away from the door and move some things around.

"I am not; I was just going easy on you."

She snorts, "Sure you were." I hear a clatter and a dirty word that escapes from her beautiful lips.

"I was," I say indignantly pounding on the door.

She laughs again and it's a joyous sound, "You're just bummed that a forty-seven year-old woman was able to beat your sorry butt."

"A gorgeous, tough, forty-seven year old woman, who is the love of my life," I hear her inhale sharply at my proclamation. I tap the door lightly, "What are you thinking Emily?" I lean my forehead against the door. On her side of the door I can hear a shuffling noise. It comes as a surprise when I hear the lock being slid open and I step back just in time to see a breath-taking view. Emily stands there in all her glory; she's wearing a knee length pencil skirt, with a grey blouse. And yes, I realize her vocabulary of women's clothing is rubbing off on me; I wolf-whistle at her.

She walks over to me and shoves my shoulder playfully; I wrap my arms her waist and she does the same around my neck. I scoop her up off her feet and she laughs as I spin her around.

"Don't wrinkle my outfit; I want tonight to be amazing."

"I hope your friends like me, I wouldn't want them to disapprove," I say setting her down but keeping my arms around her.

She puts a hand on my cheek, "Family, they're my family."

"Alright family," I give her a look. "Please don't tell me this is going to be one of those awkward, family meeting dinners. I really don't need one of those to mess up my plans this far in the game."

She smiles and laughs again, "They aren't like that, don't worry. Plus you should feel very lucky; they did come all this way just to meet you. They don't do that for just anybody."

"You're right, they don't. But they know this is important to you, and like you said, they're family. Are they bringing the whole brood?"

"Yup, even Jack and Henry! Those little boys are getting so big." Her eyes lit up with a giant smile.

I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead, whispering into her hair, "Well maybe one day."

But that is as far as I ever get. She pulls back and looks at me, her eyes sobered, "Not tonight okay, we'll talk about this later."

I sigh, "Alright."

I look at her again and smile, kissing her cheek this time, "I'm going to go get ready, don't leave without me in your excitement."

The sparkle in her eye is back, "I will try, but you and your girlish needs to look perfect."

"Hey," I say accusingly. "This is your family I'm trying to impress, and if they are anything like you, they could send a man running for the hills."

"Well I promise they don't bite…" She gives me a sly smile and what she says next gives me chills, "Well maybe I shouldn't promise that; you never know."

With that she leaves me calling over her shoulder, "You better be done by the time my hair is straightened; or I am leaving without you."

….

When we arrive outside the hotel, Emily is getting nervous. I know because she's already picked half the nails on her left hand completely off. I smile at her and grab her hand, pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "relax, everything is going to be fine."

She gives me a withering look, "spoken like a person they have yet to meet and not one who they haven't seen in person in about three years."

I laugh as we walk towards the restaurant area of the hotel; a waitress walks over and asks us if we have reservations. "Um… Reservations under the name Prentiss," Emily answers the woman.

The woman nods and leads us towards a door I'm assuming leads to a large private room. The waitress opens the door for us and Emily stops just shy of it. The waitress gives me a questioning look and I give her one back that says I can handle it.

"What if they hate me?" She sounds nervous, not something I'm used to hearing.

I look at her for a moment and then take her face in my hands, "Emily Prentiss, you are one of the strongest people I have met. And of all the stories of places you have been, people you have met, the people that are waiting inside that room are your family. They helped you become who you are today; they won't hate you, they love you; that will never change, no matter what."

She looks at me her eyes shining, "I love you too; I never told you earlier but I do."

"I know," I say and I do know. That is why even with everyone waiting and strangers watching I kiss her, and with that kiss we are in our own little world, like that very first time.

Our moment was perfect, that was until we heard a click, saw a flash and heard someone clearing their throat. I swallow and lean back look towards the noise and pull Emily close; I smile and when I look back at Emily she is smiling to.

She leaves my arms and moves forward, colliding with two blonde women, hugging them both tightly.

"We missed you sugar plum," The woman on her left says at the same moment the other one looks at me and says, "Who is this?"

All three women turn to look at me and the blondes give me charming smiles. I clear my throat and move beside Emily, extending my hand as she introduces me, "JJ, PG, this is Mason Hood. Mason this is JJ and Penelope."

I give them smiles as JJ shakes my hand and Penelope wraps me up in a bone-crushing hug, "whoa, it's nice to meet you too."

The women laugh as I feel the heat rush to my ears. I'm saved though when I hear a male voice coming from the room, "Hey, momma, let them come in and sit down. The rest of us want to scare the pants off this mystery man too."

Emily laughs when I give her a scared look as Penelope drags me into the room. JJ has her arm around Emily's shoulders leading her into the room behind me.

"Everybody, Mason, Mason, everybody," Penelope says, leaving to move towards a little blonde haired boy, who I know from pictures is Henry, JJ's son.

The men that were on the team and JJ's husband surround me and Emily, coming to meet me and to say hi to her.

Her old boss shakes my hand a grin on his face, "Nice to finally meet you Mason."

"And you Agent Hotchner," I say formally.

"Aaron is fine, or Hotch."

"Alright I will keep that in mind Ag-Aaron." He nods his head at me and steps back to allow the other men to introduce themselves.

JJ's husband steps forward, "Will," I shake his hand and he goes back over to Henry and Jack, Hotch's son, where JJ and Penelope are. Emily gives my arm a squeeze before going over to see the boys.

"Welcome to the family Mason," Agent Rossi says with a laugh, clapping me on the back.

"I'm glad to be a part of it, Emily is amazing," I would have used a different word but being around profilers I kind of lost my cool. These people are the best at what they do; I don't want to get on any of their bad sides.

Agent Morgan or Derek as he told me to call him gives me a stern disapproving look, "If you do anything to hurt her I will come back here and kick your sorry backside. I've hunted men worse than you and look where they are now."

I swallow shallowly before he breaks out in a smile, "I'm joking she could and probably would do that herself, but I will, that was no joke." I nod and Emily walks over.

She punches Derek's shoulder playfully and warns, "You better not scare him off Morgan; I plan to keep this one around a little longer."

He nods his head with a smirk on his face, "I would never do such a horrible thing." She rolls her eyes and Rossi laughs.

Emily looks over at the person who has introduced himself to me, "Reid?" She calls. She repeats what she said louder getting his attention.

"Come say hi," Emily waves him over.

"I was wondering when you'd get to me," He says pulling her in for a hug. He holds on for seconds longer than socially acceptable but for Emily it doesn't matter. She holds him just as tight, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I haven't called in a while, how've you been?" She asks this as she lets go of him grabs a hold of my arm.

"Fine, honestly, I've been meaning to call too."

She smiles at him, "That's good. Have you met Mason?"

I swear for a second he scowls but if he had that's the only glimpse he gives because in the next second he smiles at me and gives me a wave. I had heard from Emily that he doesn't shake hands but I still find it weird. I wave back and give him a smile of my own as Emily beams from beside me, "look at my boys getting along."

I give her a kiss on the cheek, "C'mon let's take our seats, the restaurant is probably dying, for us to start eating. She laughs and as we take our seats at the table we watch as JJ and Hotch get Jack and Henry into their chair before taking their own. Spencer sits on the other side of Emily.

The seating arrangement goes: Spencer, Emily, Me, Penelope, Derek, Rossi, Aaron, Jack, Henry, JJ, and then Will.

…..

After our meals arrive and we are just about to dig into dessert Emily stands up and I realize it's time; I stand up too, linking my hand with hers.

"Okay bear with me you guys," she starts. "I didn't just invite you here to meet Mason."

Rossi groans, "please tell me you don't need us consult on a case. If you do I might have to kill you."

Emily grins as the BAU's team faces drop, "No, no, nothing to do with work at all; something a little more special."

She looks at me and I take that as my cue. I take a deep breath before revealing our secret, "We're engaged."

The room following my announcement is silent, even Henry and Jack. Then Derek gets up and walks over to us, I prepare for harsh words but instead he breaks out in a smile and grabs my hand, shaking it roughly, "Congrats man, won yourself a real woman."

Emily blushes and punches Derek again. The rest of the room stands up and they all come towards us, except Reid and the little boys. Not that we could even tell and the thought flitted away before I could get a grasp of it. The team says their congratulations and give hugs and then we sit back down to enjoy our meal. I watch Emily pick at her dessert, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says quietly.

"Do you want to leave for a couple seconds?"

"No," she says looking at me seriously.

I give her a look, "alright."

And then I go back to my ice cream Sunday. A few minutes later when everyone else is finishing up and waiters have come to start clearing the table, I glance at Emily again, "Seriously, are you alright. Ice cream Sunday's are your favourite; especially with brownies."

She smiles at me and then looks towards the rest of the table who all had stopped to look when I had spoken to her.

She smiles at her lap, and then looks up, pulling her arms around her middle, "I'm pregnant."

_**A/N: So, how do you like my little one-shot. Should I make it multi-chapter or just leave it as is. Let me know what you think. Does the end seem a little rushed to you? Let me know so I can snip with my scissors and make it better. **_

_**~Ali**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So upon request from a friend and a reviewer, I have decided to continue with the plot line. Enjoy!**_

_She smiles at her lap, and then looks up, pulling her arms around her middle, "I'm pregnant."_

"What?" Spencer yells as I sit there in shock. Did she just say pregnant? What is going on?

Everyone gets up all at once the girls rushing to Emily's side and the men coming to shake my hand. I hadn't realized I had stood up until Rossi clapped my back for the second time that night. I could barely see them though; my eyes were for Emily only. Her eyes find mine and I can't take it anymore; without saying a word to the men I walk to Emily's side and pull her towards me.

"You're pregnant?" She nods, "For real?" She nods again, tears filling her eyes. Tears that are my fault; she thinks I'm angry, or upset. I pull her into a hug as she lets a soft sob out against my shirt. I move back but keep my hands on her shoulders until she is arm-length away. She wipes a few stray tears as I look down at her stomach in awe. I put my hand lightly on her stomach and she covers it with her own.

"Why did he put a hand on her belly mom," I hear Henry's voice in the back of my mind.

JJ replies quietly, "Because Henry, Aunty Emily has a baby in there."

I turn towards them just in time to see Henry's horrified look as he whispers furiously, "Did she eat it?"

Everyone laughs and Emily has a smile on her face as she goes over to him—with me following close behind- and bends down, scooping him up, "I didn't eat the baby you monkey, the baby is growing in there. But he or she is really tiny; they are in there so I can protect them till they are big."

Henry's mouth forms an 'o' as he puts a hand on her stomach, "You have to be careful," I warn gently. "You don't want to hurt the baby." He nods and removes his hand.

Emily puts Henry down and Rossi asks, "How far along are you?"

Most likely without realizing it, Emily subconsciously puts a hand on her stomach, "almost three months."

I look at her incredulously, "How long have you known?"

She gives me a sheepish smile, "about a month and a half."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she defends, crossing her arms as both of our voices rise slightly.

"Well, I'm surprised." She looks hurt and I realize two things. One: we have an audience and two: I'm going to be a father. I pull her in for another hug slowly, "I'm sorry," I whisper into her hair.

"That's okay; if I were in your shoes I would have been upset too."

I pull back and look at the faces before us. I smile, "Okay, who wants to come back to our place for the after party?" They all smile and we give them the directions.

We get into our small car and I start the engine. As we start driving I look into the almost non-existent back seat, "We're going to need a bigger car."

She nods and I can't help but ask, "So when you said we'd talk about it later?"

She smiles, "I almost told you right then and there. But I meant it that time, and we did talk about it later."

I smile at her and the rest of the ride is silent.

…..

Back at our flat we let everyone in, giving them the tour of our home. The bathrooms, the bedrooms, the walk-in closet, the kitchen and then we arrive at our destination.

"And here is where we will be setting up shop for the night," Emily says, making a large flourishing gesture towards our living room.

Hotch and JJ lead Jack and Henry over to the couch, "Got any kid appropriate movies you two?" Hotch asks giving us a raised eyebrow look.

Emily laughs and so do I, "Of course." Emily says a grin on her face. "Not even opened yet; we have quite a selection, for you boys." She walks over to the dresser under the flat screen television and opens the bottom drawer. It is completely filled with kid's movies.

Jack and Henry decide on the Lion King and us adults adjourn to the dining room; piling ourselves around the table. That is besides Spencer who had decided to keep an eye on the kids and watch the movie with them. The women take up one end, us men on the other.

"So," Will drawls in his thick accent.

Emily and the rest of the ladies give us wicked grins and the guys and I share a five-way glance; I swallow shallowly. The girls laugh at our nervousness and we all settle into easy conversation. Occasionally I feel eyes on me and I look over to see Emily staring at me, a loving smile on her face. She's rubbing her belly lightly before she turns her head back towards her friends.

Penelope's voice breaks through the excited chatter, "So Mason, how did you meet our raven-haired beauty over here?"

Emily groans and rolls her eyes, "Really we don't need to hear this story, it's just typical man meets woman they go on a date and fall madly in love, nothing special."

At the same time I say, "Hush honey pie,"

Penelope shouts, "oh no, we want to hear it now."

Emily groans and glares at me again when her ex-team fixes their attention on me. I start my story and I remember the moment as if it were yesterday,

'_It had been a slow night at my bar, The Bald Eagle, when she had stumbled in. The door slamming into the wall had caught my attention; normally they were drunk after they got here not before. I had seen her once before, she had come into my bar briefly to ask about where someplace was but at this point I couldn't remember what she had wanted back then; it had been a year before. She pulled a stool up to the bar with a clatter, which got the attention of a few nearby patrons. I walked over cleaning out a mug placing it in front of her, "what can I get you, doll face?"_

_When she didn't look up at me, I got worried. A strand of her dark hair had fallen in her face so I leaned into the bar, reaching out a hand to tuck it behind her ear. As soon as I touched her she jumped and grabbed my arm, looking up at me for the first time. Her eyes were dark, like they had been when I first saw her; those eyes were in my dreams. I was captivated by her until I noticed the tears on her face, as she saw me looking she reached up to wipe them and cleared her throat. Later I would learn she pretended to be fine like that a lot. _

"_A beer please," she asked her chin tilting up slightly. I ignored the tremor in her voice and smiled at her while pouring it._

"_Can I get you anything else; anything to eat?"_

_She flashes me a small smile, "I'm good for now, thanks."_

_I hand her the mug with a wink, before heading over to another patron. This woman stays at the bar sipping her beer occasionally and glancing around her as if looking for someone._

_An hour later I go back over to her, "Are you waiting for somebody?"_

_She had been turned when I walked over so she jumped when I started speaking. She turns back to me, "No, just remembering stuff."_

"_Stuff?"_

"_Yeah, stuff," she sounds defensive so I raise my hands in a surrendering gesture._

_I walk over to the register and glance back at her, catching her looking I say, "I'll be over here."_

_She nods and goes back to looking at her drink. _

_Just after I finish serving another round of beers to the large group table, I hear her voice; it comes out raspy, "Could I get another one." I nod without looking and pour her drink._

"_This one's on the house," she glances up curiously and I send her another wink. I stick out a hand over the bar, "Mason."_

_She looks at it for a second and then takes it carefully, her grip strong, "Emily."_

"_You look more like a Jennifer," I say sneakily._

_She laughs lightly, "I have a friend named Jennifer."_

"_Was she supposed to meet you here?" Emily frowns and for a second I'm thinking about taking back what I said._

"_No, she actually lives in the USA." Her eyes light up slightly as she talks about her._

_I nod and grab a towel to wipe the counter, "so you weren't waiting for anyone? 'Cause if it's a man that stood you up, just give me the address. I know a few people."_

_She smiles again, "I can handle myself actually. I work for Interpol; plus I have a few connections as well."_

"_Alrighty then, but it doesn't hurt to let someone take care of yah every once and a while."_

_She smiles and glances down at her drink, I smile to as I go back to wiping the counter._

"_Bye Mason," I hear a regular call._

_I look up at him, "Drive careful Reggie, you need a cab?"_

"_Nah, I got it," he says while wobbling towards the door._

_I sigh as I walk around the counter towards him, sparing one look in Emily's direction. "I don't think so Reggie, keys."_

_I hold out a hand and he hands them over dejectedly. I walk him out to the street calling a cab, then wait until the cab comes to pick him up. "G'night Mason."_

"_Good night Reggie."_

_I walk back into the bar to see that Emily has left, I sigh and walk over to where she was sitting, grabbing her mug on the way back behind the counter. As I look back towards it again I hear the door open, "Sorry, we're closing up."_

_I hear them walk towards the bar and think that if I don't turn around they will leave. And they do, a few seconds later, the door slamming closed behind them. I glance at the counter, on it is a card._

_I grab for the card and when I do I see the name Emily Prentiss on it followed by a number. I smile.'_

"And that, is how I met Miss Emily Prentiss," I finish.


	3. Chapter 3

After telling our first meeting story and having to go through the oohs, aahs, and a 'that a man' from Morgan, Emily gets up a huge smile on her face.

"Who wants a drink?"

"Um Emily," JJ starts as the rest start calling out their orders.

Emily rolls her eyes, "I know, I know, no alcohol. I wasn't going to get any for myself." JJ smiles and puts in her order as well.

I go to stand to follow her and help her out but Rossi holds out a hand, "Allow me."

I nod and sit back down watching Rossi place a hand on her lower back and Emily laugh at something he whispered to her.

With Emily gone, everyone's attention turned to me. Penelope grins, "So Handsome, you called her after the 'first meeting' and she said yes?"

I grin, "Actually she said she was busy at the moment and would call me later. 'Later' turned out to be two weeks later."

"Ouch," Morgan chimes in.

"Oh but it was worth it," the grin on my face just gets bigger.

We went back to regularly talking, me asking about their job and them asking about my bar before I checked my watch.

"I'm just going to check and see what's taking so long," they nod their heads and turn to each other, continuing chatting away, with Will getting up to check on Spencer and the boys.

When I go down the hallway and get to the kitchen door, something stops me from entering quite yet. I hear Emily and Rossi's voices talking with each other.

"So have you told him?" Rossi asks.

Emily's voice is confused, "About what?"

"The other one,"

"What other—oh," She pauses. Her voice comes out slightly angry, "No. And I'm not going to."

"I think her deserves to know," Rossi says quietly. What wasn't she telling me?

"No offense but what would you know; you ever tell any of your ex-wives about your son?" She pauses for a minute and lets out a breath, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright Emily, but your right. What good would have come from telling them about a baby that is no longer here?" No longer here; I am so confused at this point.

I walk back down the hallway again and then walk back knocking on the door. I poke my head in, "How are the drinks coming?"

Emily still has her back turned to me, but Rossi puts a smile on his face, "You are just in time to carry the drinks Mason. See I knew he was good for something Emily."

She looks at me and grabs some drinks to give to me a smile on her face, "I did keep him around for a reason Dave." As I take the drinks she squeezes my arm lightly and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Well you can be pretty convincing, especially with that stuff you were doing the other day." Rossi laughs as Emily's cheeks redden.

"Just carry the drinks, or you won't be getting any."

"Alright, alright, don't be long sweet cheeks," I know the name calling annoys her but it's just too hard to resist sometimes. I laugh as I head out of the kitchen, seeing her face turn to one of annoyance.

I head back to the dining room, distributing the drinks which I'd been given, 'I'll be back, and I've just got to use the washroom." I say this as I walk out of the room, turning so they don't see the tear drop from my eye.

I go into the bathroom and lock the door sinking against it as Rossi's words come back to me, "_What good would have come from telling them about a baby that is no longer here?" _

Did he mean to say Emily had a baby that died, or she gave it up for adoption or what? Then I think of what brought on my own tears:

_The day was sunny and we had just past our local grocery store on our way to the cabin. "Are we there yet?" came James' voice from the back. We had literally been driving for only ten minutes and still had three hours to go._

"_I told you we should have waited until he was asleep," Carla says from the driver's seat, glancing into the backseat using the mirror._

_I turn in my seat and hand him his Gameboy, "Here buddy, play with this for a while. We'll let you know when we're close." James' eyes are already glued to the game in his hand._

_I smirk at Carla, "See, it's been handled. No fuss."_

_She rolls her eyes and rests a hand on her bulging belly, rubbing it lightly, "Yes, you are a wonderful father Mason."_

_I put a hand on her stomach, "You here that little one, you're going be daddy's little girl."_

_Carla smiles as we stop at a red light and reaches over to grab my hand, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." I smile back._

_James' voice floats to the front, "Love you three." The light turns green._

_Carla starts forward. I look over at her._

_Pick-up truck._

_Terror._

"_CARLA!"_

_**Crash…**_

I hear a knock on the door, "Mason?" It's Emily. I guess we both have our secrets.

"I'll be done in a sec," I call standing up, flushing the toilet and turning the sink on wetting my hands.

I open the door, "Yeah?"

She looks me up and down and I smile at her suspicious gaze, "Nothing just coming to check on you. You've been gone for like ten minutes."

I nod, "All good here." I hold out my arm for her to take.

She grabs it and pulls herself close, "Another thing." I nod, "I told everyone they could stay the night."

I look at her sheepish grin and laugh, "Alright, as long as no one snores."

She grins at me and pulls me along faster, her excitement all over her face.

When we walk, well kind of run, into the room the team studies our faces quickly before Garcia squeals, "SLUMBER PARTY!"

Everyone laughs.

…

Emily's old team stays for another week; switching between staying at the hotel and at our flat. Right now we are standing at the airport, saying our goodbyes.

"Bye you guys," I say, shaking hands and giving hugs before stepping out of the way to let Emily have a moment alone with her friends.

Their voices float over to where I'm standing. "Don't forget to call Emily," JJ teases, giving her friend a hug.

"That right E, I know how to find you. Plus I want updates and pictures on the baby and I want to know how the wedding planning goes, I'm always available to help and—"

Emily interrupts, "I've got it Garcia. You'll hear from me every day."

Garcia grins, "Every hour."

"We'll compromise."

"Alright,"

"Baby Girl, give other people a turn too," Morgan says with a smirk on his face. Garcia nods and dives Emily another hug before making the motion of zipping her lip.

Morgan gives her a side hug, "See yah around princess."

Hotch reaches a hand out towards Emily, however Emily just shakes her head and gives him a quick hug. When she steps back she smirks, "that never happened." Rossi walks over and gives her a hug as well.

The team laughs and she goes to hug the little boys, whispering in their ears. When Emily stands up she looks over at Spencer. He grins and she rolls her eyes, walking over to give him a hug. He says something to her quietly and she chuckles, "I'll see you around, you guys. We'll come and visit soon."

Emily glances at me and I take that as my cue to walk over. When I do just that I wrap an arm around her waist.

"We'll call when we get back," Rossi says as the team starts walking away.

We nod and wave as they disappear to get to their plane.

I look at Emily, "Let's go home; we have some _things_ to discuss." She grins up at me and mischievous look in her eye.

_**A/N: So how do you like that? I would love it if you reviewed! **_

_**TTYL, **_

_**~Ali**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily! Come on we are going to be late." I yell into the bedroom, grabbing our coats.

She walks out a hand on her bulging stomach, "I'm coming, jeez." I help her put her coat on, slipping it over her shoulders.

"Aren't you even a little bit excited?" I ask, leading her out the door.

She looks worried, "I'm a little nervous." I give her a hug.

"It's going to be alright," I pause. "We're going to be parents."

She grins, "Yeah I kind of know that."

When we get outside and to the car I help her in, before getting in myself. The ride to the clinic is silent, but not an awkward silent, more of a content silent. And yes I did just think the word silent three times in the same sentence but I am so excited right now. I look over at Emily and see that she is staring out the window, her seat leaned back slightly. I reach a hand over and place it on her knee without taking my eyes of the road, "What are you thinking about baby?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see her look over at me. She sighs, "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

She shrugs but mutters under her breath, "I don't deserve to be."

I take one look at her face and pull the car over, parking it on the side of the rode. "What are you doing?" Emily asks.

"Pulling this car over until you tell me what's wrong," I state, turning to look at her. "And if that means being late to the appointment so be it."

She gets an irritated look on her face. The same one she gets every time she doesn't want to tell me something, "Nothing's wrong, now start the car, I don't need something else to worry about."

I just sit there not saying anything and looking at her. The ex-profiler squirms in her seat as if she's uncomfortable and I quirk an eyebrow at her thoughtfully. She sighs, "It was a long time ago."

"What was a long time ago?"

She sighs again, "Can we talk after the appointment?" She gets a hopeful glint in her eye but I'm not letting her out of the one.

I shake my head at her, "I don't think so, and you're not weaseling your way out of this one Miss Prentiss."

"Fine," she growls, her eyes flaring. "I was pregnant once."

I sit there for a moment watching as she covers her face, when she looks back at me I reply, "And?"

"And what; you got your answer now drive." She turns away from me.

"What happened to the baby?"

She sighs for the third time, "I was fifteen, I just wanted to fit in."

"You got pregnant."

She nods, "I asked the priest at our church what to do. He said that if I had an abortion I wouldn't be allowed back in the congregation." She pauses, "My friend Mathew, he died a few years ago, took me to a clinic and held my hand through it." She falls silent as I take in the information. So that's what they had been talking about.

I turn back to face the steering wheel, "Alright."

"Alright; that's all you have to say?"

"Yup, you are going to be a fine mother, a great one, this is your chance. Now you're ready and we're are starting our family. I don't care that at fifteen you had an abortion, well not like that anyway, but I'm okay with your choice. If you had kept the baby you wouldn't be with me today. I don't know here I'd be, without you." I fall silent this time.

She has tears in her eyes when I look at her and she takes my hand, "I'm ready for this; let's go."

I smile at her and start the car, "let's go."

…

"How are you two doing today?" the doctor asks smiling at us.

We share a look and smile back, "We're nervous." I admit.

"It's normal to be nervous, don't worry. Everything will be alright," the doctor sets her things up and motions for Emily to lie on the bed. "So you're here to find out the gender of the baby?"

We nod as she puts the gel on Emily's stomach; it takes a few minutes before a picture shows up and when it does the doctor looks at it curiously, "Elaine!" She calls, "can you come in here a minute?"

When Elaine comes in the doctor asks her, "Do you see that?" She's pointing at the screen. When Elaine nods the doctor sends her away.

She turns to us, "well it seems as if we have a little surprise here." We don't answer. "It seems that we missed something the last time Emily was here. You're having twins."

"What?" Emily squeaks. I'm too dumbfounded to speak.

"You're having twins," she repeats, a smile on her face.

"Ohmygoodness," Emily says squeezing my hand tightly. "Could you tell us the genders?"

"Of course," the doctor looks at the screen. "You're having a boy and a girl. See the girl is hiding behind her brother, she's the smaller of the two."

Emily and I share a look and I look back at the screen, "Do we get a picture of the ultrasound?"

The doctor nods, "I'll be right back." Then she leaves the room.

As soon as the door closes Emily starts crying, "Emily?! What's wrong baby?"

"I'm pregnant," she sobs.

I can't help but chuckle as I rub her arm soothingly, "I know baby, I know."

I get up from my chair and give her a hug. She wipes her eyes with her hands and laughs a little too, "I'm sorry."

"I know, it's your hormones," She gives me a look and shoves me playfully. The doctor walks back in.

She hands us the pictures and Emily looks over at me, "I think we need to send these to Garcia; she's going to flip."

I nod before bringing up a touchy subject, "We should send one to your mother." I immediately regret saying this because Emily gives me a 'don't start' look. The doctor notes this and chuckles.

"I'll leave you two to handle things, call or email me if you have questions," we shake her hand and she leaves, leaving us to collect our things. As we walk out to the parking lot I glance at Emily, and then her hand in mine; I'm so lucky to have her. She is staring at the ultrasound in her hand amazed. Not much can cause the look on her face.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She asks me, her voice breaking the silence as we get into the car.

I nod, "It's more than amazing."

As we're driving home I think back to another time and another place:

"_Mason!" I hear Carla scream. Then a black cloud rolls over me. I can't see, I can't hear, I can't feel. Everything is darkness._

_I wake up, jerking lightly on the bed I'm on; I look around at the unfamiliar room. A hospital I realize. I see a woman with dark hair, bent over on the chair beside my bed, "Carla?"_

_The woman on the chair looks up but it isn't Carla, its Carla's little sister Mary. She has tears in her eyes and she wipes them when she realizes I'm actually awake. She gives me a small smile, "How are you feeling?"_

"_What happened?"_

_She looks hesitant, "Where are Carla and James?"_

"_Mason, you were in an accident."_

"_What?" I ask so confused I don't remember –but I do. The green light, the car I saw out the window, the crash. I look up at Mary in horror, "Where are they Mary?"_

_She breaks down in the chair bawling, "I'm so sorry Mason, they didn't make it."_

"_No," I whisper, watching her. Waiting for her to laugh and say it's a joke and watch my family walk into the room. James laughing that they got me. Then I think of the baby, "Mary, what about the baby?" Hope glimmers in my voice._

_She shakes her head sadly, tears falling rapidly. I feel numb and when I think of them it hurts so much. I look at Mary again, "come here sweetie." She gets up into the hospital bed and curls against my non-injured side, avoiding the wires surrounding me. She continues crying until she falls asleep and at that point I welcome the cloud back over me._

"Mason?" I look over at Emily.

"Yeah,"

"You okay?" She has a worried look on her face.

I smile, "I'm great we're going to be parents, to twins." She smiles an grabs my hand, "Now let's go email your team." We drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in a cold sweat, which on its own is surprising. I haven't woken up like that since the weeks following the accident. The more surprising part is that Emily isn't in her normal spot beside me. Ever since becoming pregnant she now loves her sleep. I get up from our bed and head towards the kitchen; if she's up she can almost always be found in or around it. With her due date next week she's getting very antsy and nervous. When I check she isn't there either, she isn't anywhere in the house. I start panicking. What if she went into labor? Why wouldn't she tell me? What if something happened to her, right under my nose? I'd never forgive myself. I hear the front door open and then close with a small thud. It echoes through the house. I rush towards the front door.

I turn the corner and am relieved when I lay eyes on her. Her back is to me and her dark hair is sticking out under her hat. She's pulling off her coat when I come up behind her, "Emily." I say laying a hand on her shoulder, helping her pull the coat off.

She jumps at my voice and turns around, she looks like a deer caught in headlights, "Sorry Hun, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I woke up and you were gone. Where were you?"

She looks guilty, "I went out for a drive; I couldn't sleep."

I look at her in horror, "A drive?" I check my watch, "At six-thirty in the morning? What if something happened?"

"Nothing happened, I'm fine and so are the babies," her eyes flash between hurt and anger.

I can't stop myself, "You wouldn't be saying that if something happened, anything could've happened. I wouldn't have even known until I got a call, how could you do that to me?

"What, you don't trust me," she snaps. "I've driven a car before. Nothing was going to happen."

"You don't know that, I could've lost you," I plead with her to understand. I don't want a repeat of the last time I got my wife pregnant.

She storms towards the kitchen, "Stop fussing, I can take care of myself."

I follow her, "You aren't just taking care of yourself though; those are my kids too." She keeps going and I call out to her, "Carla, stop!" As soon as it's out of my mouth I regret saying anything; clapping a hand across my mouth.

The kitchen is deadly silent and I watch her turn around. Her expression is closed off, so I can't read her emotions though her eyes are flashing dangerously, "Who is Carla?"

I'm stunned by the tremor in her voice, Emily Prentiss is not one to show emotions that easily when she closes herself off. Here I am making my fiancé and soon to be mother of my children cry. She repeats herself a little louder, "Who is Carla?"

"She's nobody," I say, though it doesn't seem convincing, even to me. I approach Emily cautiously holding my hands in front of me. As I reach her she backs up a few steps, keeping the distance between us. "Emily; really," I beg her, tears in my eyes.

She stares at me stonily, "Who is she Hood?" Her use of my last name stings a little and I flinch.

"It was an accident," I say honestly. I hadn't meant to let Carla's name slip.

"Who is she?"

I sigh and give in, "She was my wife." Emily doesn't say anything for a few moments and just stares at me. I tug on my shirt, fidgeting and Emily turns from me, but not before I see tears in her eyes. "Emily, look at me please."

Her voice is quiet, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It made no difference whether you knew or not. It didn't affect anything. She's gone," I choke up on the last part.

"And how could I know for sure; what if she comes and wants you back," Emily is still turned form me and doesn't see that my own tears are now freely falling.

"It would be impossible," I try to reason.

She whips around, "How do I know that."

I harden my gaze to match hers before saying the one thing I want to deny in the whole world, "She's dead."

Emily stares at me in shock, mouth hanging open. She doesn't concede though, "You could have told me."

"Is that what you want me to do Emily?! To tell you that my wife and son are dead and that I never even got to meet my baby girl. Is that what you want to hear?!" My voice has risen and this time it is Emily who flinches.

She looks at me sadly, "I told you the one thing that has haunted me forever. I trusted you, and even if you had told me before I would have still loved you. And I know that you still love her, you never stopped. And I would have understood; I do understand that. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because it hurt too much to think about her and it was long before we met. Before I came to London, I came here to get away, just like you." I look at her sorrowfully. "I still love her, but I love you too. I love you right now and that's all I can give you."

Emily looks at me her face serious, "I'll take what I can get." She smiles at me. "What was your son's name?"

"James," I say with pride. Then her smile fades to horror.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

Her face pales, "My water just broke." Sure enough, there as a little puddle beneath her. Gross. Then she moans in pain, her contractions starting.

"C'mon Emily," I say pulling her towards the door. I get her into her coat and shoes and out the door heading to the car.

I rush her to the hospital, her contractions worsening progressively. When we get there I park, before getting out and going to her side. After getting her out we head towards the doors, a nurse is waiting by the door having seen us pull up. She has a wheel chair with her and I watch Emily balk.

"I hate hospitals," she whispers to me harshly. I can't help but chuckle as she settles herself down slowly and winces from another contraction. The nurse walks her to a room and gets everything set up for her.

"Mason, call the team and tell them what's happening," she grunts out.

I nod and do as she says. When I'm done with the calls Emily is ready to be moved to the labor room, "You ready sweetie," I ask.

Emily grunts in pain again, "Get these things out of me!"

….

"You ready to meet your children Mr. Hood?" The nurse asks me. I was sitting in the waiting room after several hours of Emily going into labor. I nod and she leads me into the room.

"Hey sweetie," I say to Emily, coming to stand beside her bed. She is drenched in sweat but her face is glowing in pride. She looks up at me and I look down to the babies in her arms. One is in blue and the other in pink. "Can I?" I ask gesturing towards my boy. She nods a tear slipping down her face. I take him in my arms and hold him softly. "So the names," I say to Emily, not taking my eyes off my child.

"I like the ones we chose, except his middle name," she admits.

"What's wrong with John?"

"He should be named after his brother," I look at Emily in shock.

"Really," she nods.

I look at my son, "Hello Jackson," he coos. Jackson James Prentiss-Hood is our boy's name. "And for her," I say.

Emily says it, "Morgan Penelope Prentiss-Hood."

Our babies were gorgeous and Emily's team was flying in for a few nights later this week. I couldn't wait for them to meet their name sakes.


	6. Chapter 6

They kept Emily in the hospital for a few days after the twins were born and today was the day we got to take them home. Emily's team had called and said that they were just finishing up a case and would fly in as soon as possible. Right now though I'm watching Emily stressing over getting out of here; I can hear her muttering, "I hate hospitals." Under her breath and I can't help but chuckle. Bad idea though, "Is something funny that I should know about?" Emily questions; giving me her serious face.

I shake my head walking over to her, "Nothing's funny sweetie, I just can't wait to get home."

Her posture softens, "Me too." I give her a hug before we are interrupted by wailing. We both go over to the crib and look down upon our children. Jackson is bawling his face off while Morgan is sleeping soundly; it seems as if they like taking turns with who is asleep and who wants to make Emily cranky.

She goes to pick him up but I cut her off, scooping him into my arms, "You finish packing, I've got him." She looks relieved as she does just that putting the last of our stuff into a diaper bag. As she slings it over her shoulder and turns to me I give her an appreciative look up and down, "Motherhood suits you."

I grin as she rolls her eyes and picks Morgan up, putting her in the portable car seat. I place Jackson in the other one and pick them both up. Emily and I share a look, "Let's go home." I nod in agreement.

….

So on the car ride home we found out that both of our children love the car; they both fell asleep almost instantly after we started driving. Emily gives me a tired look and lies back against the seat, closing her eyes. I give her hand a squeeze and look back out to the road.

….

When we get to our one floor house, since I have the babies Emily goes to unlock the door. She puts a hand on the door knob and stiffens. I look at her in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Did you forget to lock the door?" Panic set across her face.

"I may have, we were in a rush, you were going into labor," when I see that she is still nervous I hand the babies to her. "I'll go in first but it's probably nothing, so you come in right behind me."

I start into the house with Emily on my heels; the house is dark just like I left it. We go into the living room and I flick on the light.

"SURPRISE!" I jump and see Emily stiffen out of the corner of my eye before I recognize the voices. Emily's team had decided to surprise us, and everyone but their kids were standing in the living room. Penelope, Derek, JJ, Hotch, Rossi and Reid were laughing at us, surrounded by lots of gifts throughout the room.

"Aw, let me see them!" Penelope says excitedly. I look over at Emily who is smiling like a mad-man as she puts the car seats down.

I interrupt before Penelope can reach them and stand between them, "I don't think so." When she frowns I smile even bigger, "We've got to introduce them properly."

She steps back beside the rest of the team who are standing there with amused impressions on their faces. She gives us a 'get on with it' look and we concede each taking one of the babies into our arms. I've got Jackson and Emily has Morgan.

I let Emily take point on this one and give her a nod, "We decided that their last names would be hyphenated, Prentiss-Hood. Mason is holding Jackson, Jackson James, or JJ for short." JJ has a grin on her face.

"Aw, that's so cute, I'm honored," she wipes a tear from her eye and walks over to me. "May I?" She asks, I nod and she takes him carefully from my arms.

"And for the pretty princess," Rossi says from beside Hotch.

I look at Emily and this time she nods. I continue, "Well we couldn't find a name for the longest time that fit right. None of them suited our little girl and then we were looking through the baby book when one of you called. It had been Derek. Emily got this really excited look on her face," I pause and look at Emily who is blushing; I grin and continue. "She told me the name she thought of and it stuck."

Derek taps his foot, "C'mon get on with it man."

Emily and I grin at him. Emily looks down at our baby girl and tells them, "You guys, this is Morgan, Morgan Penelope."

"Give her here," Penelope begs to Emily.

Emily nods and hands her over, "be careful with her head."

"I've got it E, I've got it." Penelope laughs as she cuddles Morgan to her chest, rocking her gently.

After a few minutes of the team cooing at the babies Derek motions at Penelope, "Okay, hand her over baby-girl; my turn." Derek takes my daughter from Penelope gently and cradles her, holding her close. "Hey princess, it's so nice to meet you. You're gonna be such a strong young lady." He smiles at her and she starts crying. Derek gets a nervous look on his face but continues rocking her; she settles down, "see I've got it." He says this to Emily who had moved towards him subconsciously.

The girls, Penelope and JJ are both cooing at Jackson and I watch as Spencer goes towards Derek and Morgan. I pull Emily away from them to give them space and watch Rossi and Hotch walk over to us.

Rossi nods his head towards the babies, "They are both adorable."

Before Hotch can say something as well the doorbell rings. As Emily turns I pull her back, "I've got it, and you stay with the team." She nods and pats my cheek lightly before Rossi wraps an arm around her shoulders and leads her away.

I smile as I walk down the hall towards the door; and when I open it I'm shocked. I look towards the living room nervously and here Emily laugh, I look back at our unexpected guest, "Ambassador Prentiss, we weren't expecting you."

She nods stiffly, "I heard that my daughter had given birth and when I called the hospital they had said she'd been released today. I was in the city and thought I'd stop by." When I don't answer she continues, "May I come in?"

"Of course, of course," I open the door wider and she steps in, "Emily is going to be quite surprised by your visit Ambassador."

"I'm not an Ambassador anymore Mason, you can call me Elizabeth," she starts walking towards the living room and I follow in hot pursuit, "You two have made a lovely home here." She comments.

When we get back to the living room Emily's mother stops at the entryway. Her eyes are locked onto her daughter who is talking and laughing with JJ who is now baby free. Jackson had been handed off to Rossi. Coincidently Rossi is the first one who notices us, "Elizabeth," he greets loudly.

Everyone goes silent as Emily turn towards us. Her eyes go wide as she looks between me and her mother; I shrug. She looks at her mother, her face closing off, "Mother." You could say her relationship with her mother is distant and you'd be right. Both Prentiss women are stubborn and just don't know how to back down sometimes.

"Emily," her mother responds moving farther into the room.

Rossi noting the tension walks forward with my son still in his arms and approaches the former Ambassador, "It's good to see you again Elizabeth."

"And you Dave, is this my grandson?" She looks genuinely curious.

He nods and hands him to her, she looks a little awkward but stares at him in wonderment. "What's his name?" she asks her voice just higher than a whisper.

"Jackson James Prentiss-Hood," Emily says coming to stand by me. I wrap and arm around her waist and she leans against my shoulder.

She gestures for Spencer who is holding Morgan to come over, "And this is Morgan Penelope, our daughter," I say. Elizabeth looks in awe at her grandchildren, tears shining in her eyes.

"Mother," Emily asks, worry in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"They are beautiful Emily," Elizabeth said. Emily looked at me with that look on her face that said, 'help, I don't know what to say'.

I clear my throat and look at her team, "How long are you guys staying for?"

Hotch answers, "We have to leave tomorrow night."

I nod, "does everyone want to stay for dinner?"

They all nod their heads and I see Rossi's eyes light up, "I'll cook." He claims. Everyone else smiles at this.

"I haven't had a Rossi meal in a while," Emily quips, a smirk playing on her features. "what are you making us tonight?"

He smirks as well, "It'll be a surprise."


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner had been fantastic, a huge meal with three types of pastas, turkey, steamed vegetables, pretty much anything edible he could find in our fridge and cupboards. Everyone had a good time too. We all laughed and had lots of fun, the team and Elizabeth cooing over the babies and Emily actually getting along with her mother. That was the biggest surprise of all. At the end of the meal we all raise our glasses, Emily's the only one with water instead of alcohol. Rossi stands, "To the Prentiss-Hood family."

"To the Prentiss-Hood family," everyone else repeats.

Emily has a glimmer in her eye as she speaks up, "And to friends." The babies start wailing and everyone laughs.

….

15 years later….

"Mom, have you seen my boots? The black ones," Morgan calls from the kitchen to Emily who is leaning against me reading a book.

She rolls her eyes and calls back to our daughter, "check by the door Morgan."

I chuckle as I hear the "thanks" being called from the hall. Emily looks up at me, "what are you laughing about? She gets her finding skills from you."

I kiss her forehead and nudge her away from me before getting up. "That's why I've kept you around all these years, sweetie." I wink at her scowl. I stand in the doorway looking towards Emily and reach my arm into the bin on the other side of the wall. I grin at her as my hand finds the object I'm looking for. I watch her eyes widen as she realizes what I'm grabbing. I pull it out and hold it in front of me, training it on her, "Stand slowly, with your hands in front of you." She does so and takes a couple steps towards me. "Uh no, I don't think so stay where you are." She freezes.

We stand at a stalemate for a few seconds, sizing each other up. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement and watch as Morgan enters the room, her own weapon in front of her, "Drop the weapon!" She shouts. Emily grins as Morgan tosses her a second Nerf gun. With both trained on me I raise my hands slowly.

"You heard her, drop your weapon!" Emily says inching closer. "Do it now." I know what I've got to do. I dive behind the wall and hear the two guns release their bullets. The bullets hit the wall but I'm already down the hall jogging towards Jackson's room.

I hear Emily and Morgan's feet thudding down the hall and quickly shut the door, "Jackson, grab your Nerf gun. War has been declared." I watch as Jackson jumps up and goes over to his desk drawer grabbing his gun and some extra bullets.

"I bet you started it dad," he laughs.

"Shh," I hush him. "We need a plan."

Jackson got the gleam in his eye as he explains what we need to do, "Got it?" he asks.

"Yup," I nod.

Jackson takes my gun and opens his door a smidge. "Hold your fire!" He calls.

He checks and when they don't shoot he opens it wider. He holds my arms behind my back and I grab my gun without the girls seeing. "I'm on your side today." He says.

The girls give each other identical raised eyebrow looks, "Do you believe them?" Emily asks Morgan whose gun is trained on her brother.

"Not for a second," She replies. They grin at each other as they each let a bullet fly. We don't have time to move before they hit us; Jackson in the arm and me right in the forehead.

"Hey," I say indignantly. Staring up at the bullet and going cross-eyed I say, "No head shots."

Emil walks over and kissing my cheek, plucks the dart from my forehead, "oops." But the smirk on her face gives her away.

Morgan starts walking back down the hall and calls over her shoulder, "I'm glad I'm going out since the boys are cooking. Last time they burned macaroni."

Emily laughs as she follows our daughter into the kitchen. Jackson and I share a look and walk into the kitchen as well. Morgan is popping the top of a ginger ale open and sets it on the table, sitting down with it.

"What time are you going to Brenda's?" Emily asks Morgan sitting down beside her.

"Around four but we'll be going to the mall before heading over to her house," Morgan answers. "Her mother knows, don't worry. She's the one driving us."

Emily grins "I'm so glad you're smart." Morgan and Jackson share a look and roll their eyes. "You remind me too much of your name sake sometimes it's not even funny."

Morgan's eyes light up, "When is Uncle Derek coming for a visit? We haven't seen anybody from D.C in a while."

Emily and I share a look and I grin before answering, "Actually that's what we wanted to talk to you guys about. Your mother and I were talking and we've decided that we are going to go to see everyone there for the summer. Uncle Dave is letting us stay in his Rossi mansion."

Morgan and Jackson share a high five, "Yes!"

Emily chuckles, "even after all these years it's still weird to hear him called Uncle Dave. Oh and you guys can also each bring a friend."

"Brenda!" Morgan says at the same time Jackson says, "Steve."

Emily and I share a laugh, "Okay well I'll go call Rossi, I mean Uncle Dave, and let him know, we're leaving on Monday."

"Okay," they say in unison.

"Well," I say, they look at me expectantly. "Go pack your stuff!"

They scurry off into their rooms and I chuckle when I hear their doors slam shut.

I sit down in Morgan's vacated chair and rub my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up; it's Emily.

"You okay?" She asks sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, perfect, but they're just getting so big. It's like just days ago they were newborns and could fit in my arms." I admit pulling her in for a hug.

Wrapping her arms around me she answers, "They'll always be our little angels. No matter how old or big they get. You know that right?" I nod.

"Now," she says pulling away and giving me a stern look. "Let's go pack our stuff." We share a smile and get up from the table heading to our room to pack our stuff. Life was turning out just swell.

_**A/N: So I'm thinking this is going to be the last chapter, unless I can be convinced otherwise to continue it. It was fun writing this story that started as a one-shot and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Tata for now, Ali**_


End file.
